


Payback

by An_FNG



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ambush, F/F, Near Death, One-Shot, Promises, Teammwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_FNG/pseuds/An_FNG
Summary: Bangalore had managed to launch her smoke shield and shove one of her teammates to the side before feeling all of the bullets and shrapnel tear through her armor and body.  As for her teammate in front of her, she had no idea how they fared.  It didn’t matter at this point, her own body gave out on her, crumbling backwards.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, sweet, and shippy; hope you all enjoy :)

It had been a well-placed trap for her team to walk right into. A sniper from above, a couple of grenades thrown from the side, and a speed demon running through the chaos to try and finish everyone off. Bangalore had managed to launch her smoke shield and shove one of her teammates to the side before feeling all of the bullets and shrapnel tear through her armor and body. As for her teammate in front of her, she had no idea how they fared. It didn’t matter at this point, her own body gave out on her, crumbling backwards. That evidently was her saving grace. Her limp body slid down the steep grassy slope until her momentum tapered out at the bottom. A gurgle crawled up her throat as she spat out the blood that was slowly filling her mouth. The sight of the greenery around her began to blur, sounds of insects and distant gun fire muffled as if someone had wrapped a pillow around her ears. Bangalore pulled in a shaky breath only to cough and spray more blood into the air.

_Only a matter of time…_

A blurred figure with two balls attached to their head suddenly appeared, hovering over her. Bangalore’s first instinct was to fight off whoever had come to finish her off. Weak arms lashed out, barely able to keep the pistol in her hands to whip the person with it.

“Calm down!”

Hands grabbed her wrists and shoved them back against the dirt, pinning her down. Bangalore continued to struggle, her mind not recognizing or understanding anything that was being said.

“Quit struggling!” the accented voice attempted again.

A coughing fit erupted, effectively draining Bangalore of any fight she had left in her. Now she just laid there waiting for this person to finish her off and raid her body for any last valuables she had. Another blur appeared, floating and emitting painfully bright lights.

_Just kill me already._

The sharp stab into her side came so suddenly as did the hand covering her mouth, muffling any cry of pain she could have made.

_This is it…_

However, instead of feeling the cold grasp of death wrap around her, each of her many wounds slowly began to stitch up. Blurred vision slowly began to clear as the sounds of the arena around them became more distinct.

“You were really out of it,” the cheerful accented voice remarked.

Bangalore’s eyes shifted so she could look at the person crouched next to her with a shield up to protect them.

“Life…” Bangalore gasped.

“Take it easy, you still got some healing to do. Barely made it in time.” Lifeline smiled as she patted the top of her robot medic.

Bangalore couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Where-”

“They didn’t make it, it’s just us two now until we get this to a beacon,” Lifeline explained as she quickly showed off their teammate’s banner.

Strength was finally returning to her body enough so she could sit up and rest against the rock behind her. Bangalore wiped the blood off her face with the back of her sleeve. She winced as the robot released its hold on her, having healed her as much as it could for the time being.

“There’s a couple of supply bins over there, maybe we can get you some replacements for your armor or shield cells.” Lifeline was actively scanning the area. “Looks like either the team got busy with someone else or has been taken care of. Either way we need to get moving soon.”

“I can stand,” Bangalore made an attempt to stand.

“Not yet,” Lifeline pushed her back against the rock.

She leaned close while reaching for something in her backpack. Bangalore raised an eyebrow. Lips were firmly pressed over hers as the sharp pain of a syringe stabbed her still sensitive side. Pain quickly faded and even more energy filled her body. Lifeline pulled away once the syringe was completely used.

“That was to keep you quiet.”

Bangalore opened her mouth to give some confident remark back when Lifeline grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her again. This one was much softer and gave her a chance to return it. Her pulse quickened as the warmth of getting to taste Lifeline’s mouth spread throughout her body. Slowly Lifeline pulled back, a smile and a faint blush on her face.

“And that was for shoving me to the side.”

Bangalore smiled and chuckled.

Lifeline stood up and offered a hand. Bangalore took it and was pulled to her feet.

“Remind me to pay you back once we’ve won this.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”


End file.
